


Facetas

by Van_Krausser



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Son cinco drabbles está vez. Casi todos son Reid!centric y Hotch!centric. Hay algunos que implican a todo el equipo, pero no demasiado y abarcan pequeños espacios atemporales de las primeras temporadas.Son de 100 palabras cada uno, o séase, 500 en total.Nota:Podríamos considerar unos de ellos con situaciones levemente slash, pero eso para quienes son slashers de corazón. Aparte, la relación que se vislumbra es, como dicen por ahí, edípica, pero nada gráfica. En fin.Los drabbles son más bien en rango Gen.





	1. Reflexiones

Hotchner no pierde de vista a Reid.

Desde el día que formó parte del equipo, lo observa.

No trató de establecer una relación como la que Gideon y Reid tenían, porque sabía que no podría hacer lo mismo. No podría protegerlo, instruirlo, ni siquiera tratarlo como un hijo. Difícilmente llegaría a la relación Mentor – Alumno, porque no puede derribar todas las barreras que Reid se ha construido.

Sin embargo, ha pensado seriamente en que analizar la interacción no es sino un oculto e insano deseo de acercarse y formar su propia relación.

Porque no puede dejar de verlo. A Reid.


	2. Cambios

Al principio y con cierto desagrado, Hotchner llegó a pensar que debía responsabilizarse por un casi adolescente al conocer a Reid.

Hasta que pudo darse cuenta, por un reclamo oculto y estratégico que Gideon le hizo, que aunque era en verdad muy joven, podía valerse por sí mismo, siempre y cuando se le entrenara adecuadamente.

Hotch pudo comprobarlo al paso del tiempo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos, Hotchner y Reid, esperaban los acontecimientos que se les vendrían encima.

Cuando ocurrió el quiebre.

Cuando debieron afrontar cada uno dolorosos episodios en sus vidas.

Cuando los cambios fueron tan evidentes que dolían.


	3. Abandono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ubicado en la segunda temporada

Reid lo supo antes de que Hotchner lo mencionara siquiera.

Cuando buscó su mirada y observó sus expresiones, cuando notó que su mutismo había variado, aunque de manera muy discreta, porque intentó ocultarlo por todos los medios, para no preocupar a los demás.

Lo supo, porque él también lo vivió.

El abandono.

No de una esposa y un hijo. Pero si de un padre, físicamente hablando. Y de una madre, cuando la perdía paulatinamente, conforme la enfermedad avanzaba.

Supo que necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Aunque se sintió celoso de que fuese Rossi quien, adelantándose, le ofreciera el apoyo que necesitaba.


	4. Profilers

Reid siempre ha considerado a Hotch como un experto profiler, capacitado y hábil, que distingue los momentos en que algo afecta, molesta, deprime, o simplemente, inquieta al equipo.

Tal vez por el entrenamiento que ha recibido, o toda su experiencia tratando criminales. Aunque prefiere pensar que es la herencia intelectual que Jason Gideon labró en ellos.

Lo sabe cuando viajan de regreso a Quántico, y Hotchner se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a donde está él, observándolo sobre el libro que fingía leer minutos atrás.

No puede engañarlo.

A nadie dentro de la unidad, mucho menos a él.


	5. Humano

Son pocas las veces que Hotchner toma el papel de consejero, ya sea en el avión, en la sede de la BAU, o durante la investigación de algún caso. Porque el contacto que sostiene con el equipo es limitado a la información, alguna pista entre las concordancias lógicas en ese mundo de locura.

En pocas ocasiones deja de lado la coraza que lo oculta, y se acerca a quien lo requiere; cuando la relación de trabajo da señales de ruptura, o cuando alguno de ellos está a punto de derrumbarse.

Ocasionalmente lo hace cuando necesita recordar que también es humano.


End file.
